


Eyes

by TheHeathenQueenDickubus



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eyes, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forced Eye Contact, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, dom!Ivar, predator!Ivar, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeathenQueenDickubus/pseuds/TheHeathenQueenDickubus
Summary: You have had your eyes on King Ivar for a while now. He notices and takes full advantage of it.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

There he was; all the way across the hall, brooding atop his great throne. His chin resting lightly upon his hand as his fingers traced idly along his lips in a more seductive manner than he intended while lost in his deep, dark thoughts. He was glowering in your direction, like he always did. You found yourself quickly glancing away from the hold his dark and fiery eyes had on you. You always had a deep fascination with people's eyes and Ivar's wild, deep, ocean blue ones were among the most fascinating to you.

All of the terrors and bloodlust, torture and dark tendencies Ivar's world held; those eyes had seen it all. They were stained with his own sadistic, mad and lustful thoughts; corrupted by whatever blackness had seeped into them from his calculating and tormented mind. And those same eyes now burned dangerously into the back of your head. 

He had always thrown those same daggers at you with his eyes and you had not a clue why. You had made it very clear that you supported him; in every bold decision he made and every new war he would start. In fact, you made it very clear that you had eyes only for him. You would always touch his arm lightly and talk sweetly and seductively his way; you made it very clear that you wanted him. Your feared, dangerous, calculating and triumphant viking King. How could you have resisted?

You had done all you could have to shown your devotion and adoration and pure want for him and he treated you as if you were his worst and most despised enemy. You couldn't understand it. You hated it. 

"(Y/N)!" His sharp, authoritative voice called out your name; cutting through the noise of the small feast raging on around you; bringing you quickly out of your fleeting thoughts. You looked back his way. You thought you had imagined his sweet voice calling out to you but you changed your mind when you saw Ivar actually motioning for you to come over to him now. You stood there in a trance before quickly bringing yourself back into reality and rushing over to your King. 

You approached him cautiously when you neared his throne. Everything about him intimidated you; a powerful aura seemed to naturally surround him. He wore a dark, hooded cloak that hid most of his face from his crowd of warriors enjoying the feast in front of him. His expressively dark eyes were the only things visible to you now; the left one much more hidden than the right due to being completely bloodshot from his recent time in battle. The dark blue mixed with the veiny crimson red only furthered your intrigue of him.

The Boneless looked you up and down, slowly. His eyes growing more and more hungry and predatory rather than hate filled as always when he looked your way. "Y-yes? King Ivar?" You stuttered your words out and mentally kicked yourself for sounding like some scared, little mouse. You quickly averted your eyes to the ground after the pathetic display. "Won't you join me, (Y/N)?" His sweetly, sly voice inquired and your gaze shot up to meet his then. He was smirking at you under the hood but his eyes refused to match his playful grin; they still remained dark and lusty; swimming with even darker ideas that filled his mind to the brim. You could only nod before pulling your gaze away from his to spot the throne right next to his own. You began to cautiously walk towards it when you heard Ivar tsk. You looked at him to see he was shaking his head in disapproval while still grinning madly at you. "No, sit here." He said; his voice growing dark as he lightly patted his own lap. 

You were immediately taken aback by his request; you stood there, frozen. His grin disappeared just as quickly as it had formed on his face as you stood unmoving, continuing to gawk at him. "Incase you couldn't tell, that was a command, not a suggestion, (Y/N). Obey." This was absurd and you were confused as to why he was treating you like this all of a sudden. Was it the severe amount of mead he had consumed while perched upon his throne perhaps? Your continued lack of movement and words began to irk him and his hand then shot out to roughly grab ahold of your arm; making you cry out before pulling you onto his lap forcefully. You froze yet again and gasped when you felt his half erect length beneath the fabric of his pants under you. Some of his men turned to eye you both curiously now; some cheered in response to their King now openly feeling you up. 

His rapid breaths were hot on your neck and then on your delicate ear as he leant in close to whisper something to you. "I am your King now, stupid woman. That means you must do everything I say, not stand there gawking at me like a fucking idiot at my commands. Don't worry, i'm sure you will learn in due time." You whimpered and felt your own breaths grow heavy as his large hand reached into the top of your dress to continue fondling your breasts. "I-Ivar, please!" You began to shakily plead with him to let you go as you weakly struggled beneath his wandering hands, but he quickly silenced you as he reached his other hand under the thin fabric of your dress to shove two thick fingers deep inside your already very wet and slick cunt. 

You gasped and moaned quietly as he began pumping his fingers in and out of you all while laughing darkly into the back of your neck. His lips moved to your ear once again. "I know this is what you want, (Y/N). The way you tease me with your sweet words in front of my men and the fucking pathetically evident lust you try so desperately to conceal in your eyes whenever you look over at me." He chuckled again as he continued to speak. "Just look at how wet you are for me already. Do you like being teased in front of all my men like this, do you? You do? fucking whore." You squirmed and moaned even louder now as he breathlessly insulted you; his unrelenting fingers continuing to forcibly fuck you.

All of the viking warriors' attentions were now on you. They continued to cheer and whistle and laugh at your heated predicament. "Ivar. Ivaaar, pleeease!" You tried to beg him to release you through your arousal but it only sounded like you were praising him and egging him on which caused him to pump in and out of you even faster. All of the men's own lusty eyes were on you now as your cunt was continuously fucked by your King's intrusive fingers; it was humiliating and wrong, but at the same time, the pleasure was overwhelming you. "Shh." Ivar shushed you soothingly. "Who does this cunt belong to now, (Y/N)?" He pushed his two fingers further into you and held them there as he asked the question and you could only moan out his name. Ivar's other hand quickly removed itself from your cleavage to lift up your skirts even more and smack your bare ass with brutal force. You yelped in response as tears began to well up in your eyes. "Say it properly, bitch. Say 'my cunt belongs to my King, my cunt belongs to King Ivar.'" You opened your mouth to breathlessly speak again. "My cunt belongs to my King, my cunt belongs to King Ivar." You echoed his words with a moan. Ivar seemed to echo your own moan then too in response to your submissive words.

"You are mine." He moaned again through his words as he began thrusting into you.  
Ivar then suddenly pulled his hand out from under your skirts, making you whine and fucking hate yourself for wanting this public debasement to actually continue on. "Open that pretty mouth of yours, (Y/N)." Despite everything, you obeyed your King; under his mind numbing power completely now. 

Ivar pushed his two fingers into your mouth this time; letting you taste yourself mixed with the taste of the calloused, salty skin of his own fingertips. "Good. You're learning. Very good." He breathlessly praised you as his erect cock only became more pronounced under you in response to your obedience, making your eyes roll back. You moaned behind his fingers in your mouth. "Suck." Ivar commanded and you obeyed. Sucking his fingers dry of your wetness. He soon forced a third one into your mouth and you continued to lick and suck on all three digits; completely overcome with your arousal now; it was like no one else was in the room, just you and Ivar, in this moment. "How cute, (Y/N) has probably touched herself many times while dreaming of finally choking on my cock." Ivar announced in a mocking voice to the men in the room as you continued to submissively suck on his fingers. They all laughed in response and you could feel your face reddening from the shame and the realization that you and Ivar were in fact not the only ones in the room. 

You pulled away from his digits then and gained enough courage from your sudden rage to spit directly in his face. He immediately stopped laughing along with them all and growled as he pushed you harshly off of his lap and onto the floor. Wiping away the spit now in his eyes, he looked down at you with that same fire once again. "Now you are right where you belong, (Y/N). At my feet, on the floor like a good little pet." He concluded with another grin and a dangerously sweet expression before quickly returning back to that same glare; taking the chance to spit down into your own face. They all laughed again as you desperately tried to wipe his spit from your face. "Fuck you!" You screamed up at him now, enraged. "Be good, and I might just fuck you, pet." The laughter only grew louder; ringing in your ears. Tears continued to form in your eyes. 

Ivar stopped laughing then before giving you yet another command in a dark voice still laced heavily with lust. "Crawl between my legs and take my cock like a good bitch now. It is your King's command." You hated how the debasing order seemed to turn you on even more. He was treating you lower than a fucking dog; you should have hated him and instead, you were a shaking, aroused, hot mess for him. "Don't make me ask again." Ivar growled down at you. His intense, hungry and bloodshot eyes dared you to even think about disobeying under the blackness of the hood. You refused to move until he lunged forward and roughly grabbed ahold of your hair, making you cry out as he forced you to crawl on all fours towards the enticing looking bulge in his pants. He carelessly undid the braces around his legs while still tightly holding a fistful of your hair; holding you in place. You whimpered and hated the now growing, sharp pain in the back of your head from his hold on you. 

Ivar threw the braces to the side of his throne and began to undo his pants next; breathing heavily and cursing under his breath as he fought to undo his belt with one hand, through his own arousal. Finally undoing it, throwing it also to the side and forcing his pants down enough to just expose his fully erect cock to you, he continued to pull you in then, right onto his member. He forced his length all the way into your mouth; hitting the back of your throat without warning and making you gag and sputter around him. His hand remained tangled in your now matted hair as he forced your head upright to stare into his lust filled, dangerous eyes. You moaned behind his cock and let your tongue begin to glide up and down his length a bit. "Don't you dare take your eyes off of mine." Ivar growled before beginning to thrust in his chair into you; fucking your mouth violently. 

Tears streamed down your face as he kept fucking your throat; grunting and growling like an animal all the while. His now almost black eyes threatened to roll back into his head at any moment as he continued to stare intensely into your own eyes as if it were the most important thing in the world; to hold your gaze. A huge, predatory smile was plastered on his face all the while. He was close; you prayed this overly harsh treatment of your throat would end soon. Your eyes blurred his image above you as tears continued to fill them. Ivar leant down and used his other hand to harshly grab ahold of your jaw, pulling you closer to his face, and his eyes. "Don't take your eyes off of me!" He warned again, breathless and crazed looking. You obeyed. And soon enough, he released his warm seed directly into your mouth. 

He pulled out and removed the hand at the back of your head to cover your mouth. "Swallow it." He commanded and you obeyed. Swallowing down his salty seed. You felt it travel down the inside of your throat, taking place deep inside your stomach. You moaned and closed your eyes as his hands still held your face. Your hot breaths were heavy and you longed for your own release. "Very good. Good bitch." Ivar praised you before releasing your jaw and mouth from his rough grip and doing his pants up again. He reached down, grabbed both your arms and pulled you up into his lap for a second time; cradling you now in his own arms. His face was real close to yours as he continued to seemingly stare into your own soul. This time, his hand soothingly petted your hair as he leant in to whisper in your ear again. "Go wait for me. I'm not even fucking close to being finished with you."

**Author's Note:**

> \- For anything at all, you can find me on my Tumblr, under the name theheathenqueendickubus x


End file.
